24 A Lonely Hero's Walk
by StephBauer
Summary: Jack Bauer is faced with charges that he killed two men in cold, hard blood. However, as innocent as Jack thinks he is, all the evidence points to him, so he has no choice but to run.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – A Guilty Man's Conscience**

Looking at his watch, Jack figured it was time to go in Bryan Martin's home. He was already in deep undercover and finally, after working hard as "Jack Coen" for over a month, he found a man who could lead him to illegal weapon making. He took out his wallet, just to see his picture of Kim again. He smiled. He was all she had left, after Teri had died, his estranged relationship with his father, she was his everything and all he wanted to do was get this mission over and finally spend some time with her. He got out of the car and slowly walked up to the front door. He knocked on the door, but then it suddenly opened. He pulled out his gun.

"Bryan! It's Jack. Where are you? Are you okay?" yelled Jack. He walked around slowly. It was a big house for a man and his wife to live in by themselves. Jack walked towards the kitchen. It was empty from what he could see. "Bryan, stop fucking around! Come on out! It's Jack." He slowly progressed up the stairs, from one room to the next. Finally, he saw, what was probably the master bedroom, and all he could see was blood. Suddenly, he was knocked out from behind.

Sirens were blaring, that's all he could hear. A man picked him up. It was a police officer. The officer slapped on handcuffs to Jack.

"What the fuck is going on?" asked Jack.

"Jack Bauer, you are under arrest for the murder of Bryan Martin and Ibn Farrah. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you." Jack was puzzled, but he kept shut and rode all the way back to the station.

A man standing outside watched Jack get into the police car. He smiled, as the job was done. He couldn't believe how simple it was, despite his payer saying otherwise. He picked up his phone and dialed numbers. Upon hearing the phone being picked up, he said, "It's done. What do you want me to do now?"

"Good, what I need you to do is keep an eye on him. He needs to be out of the way as this deal is very important," said the man on the other line.

"My pay?" asked the man.

"You'll get it, just make sure the job is done right." The man put the phone back in his pocket and sat in his car and drove away, however, carefully following the police car.

As police car pulled up to the downtown L.A. station, Jack was received by the press and was shoved his way into the door. Upon entering, Jack saw Tony Almeida. The police officer escorting Jack went up to Tony.

"Who are you?" asked the officer.

"Tony Almeida, I'm with CTU. I would like to talk to Jack," said Tony.

"Well I'm sorry Mr. Almeida, but you are going to have to wait."

"Just one word officer. That's all I'm asking." The officer was reluctant, but let Tony pass and talk to Jack.

"You look like hell Jack," said Tony. Jack made no response to him. "What happened? I thought you were undercover. Now you are under arrest for murder?"

"I don't know what the fuck happened Tony. I was at Martin's house and the next thing I knew, I was knocked out. Tony, I am innocent. Whatever the evidence is, I didn't kill Bryan Martin," said Jack.

"So far, what I've heard, they are cleaning up the place and they've got a lot on you Jack." Jack didn't reply again. "I'll see what I can do Jack." Tony left. Jack was again escorted by the same officer and brought into an interrogation room. Jack sat down, staring into the ceiling. A man came in.

"Mr. Bauer, my name is Paul Betten. So, what were you doing at Mr. Martin's house this evening?" asked Paul. Jack made no response. Paul waited a second. "Mr. Bauer, rest assure, you're going to give a testimony, you can give it here, or you can give it in front of the judge." Jack looked Paul straight into the eyes. Paul left the room, but loudly said, "Take this man to the city prison. He will be detained there until further notice." Jack was roughly taken from his chair to another car. Jack sat down quietly, trying to puzzle everything that happened. He did not see anything at all, how could he have been seen? Or how could anyone knock him out for that matter. He was one of the best field agents in the country. The car came to a sudden stop, as they arrived at the station. Jack was shoved around into yet another interrogation room and was questioned by a much bigger man.

"I'm going to skip all the foreplay and get straight to it Bauer. What were you doing tonight at Martin's house?" asked the officer.

"Ask CTU. They will tell you why," replied Jack, coolly.

"Well, I want to hear it from you and not from CTU." Jack didn't answer.

"Jack, the man you killed, along with Martin, his name is Ibn Farrah. According to this file, he was part of the whole deal for your wife to be killed. He sent the order for Teri to be killed." Jack was astonished. He could not hide that. However, he had never heard about this piece of information. Jack's face said everything. "Jack, you can't hide it. I got your web history and just earlier today, you were looking at Ibn Farrah's profile."

"I assure you, I did not look at Mr. Farrah's profile. This must be a mistake."

"How do you explain it then? What? A ghost looked at your computer?" Jack knew they had nothing on him and whether or not they liked it, Jack was going to keep quiet. "If you aren't going to speak to me now, and help your case, you're going to stay here overnight then Jack. And trust me, I'm going to make sure you are charged with the maximum if I find out you killed these two men." The man signaled for two officers to come in and take Jack away. As Jack was lead away, he stuttered a question to one of the officers.

"May I please just make one phonecall? Please, just to talk to my daughter," said Jack. Both officers looked at each other, and then they nodded, however, the officers were close by. Jack used the phone and called Kim. He waited until the second ring, till Kim picked up.

"Hello," said Kim, in a soft voice. She sounded tired.

"Sweetheart, it's me. I need to tell you something. I can't make it home right now. I am at the city police station --" Jack was cut off.

"Oh, another late night case?"

"Not exactly. I'm being detained, but don't worry, I'll be out by tomorrow, I promise."

"Detained? Dad, what happened?"

"I can't explain right now, I just, have to stay here. Just take care of yourself okay? And if anything happens, call Tony okay?"

"Okay dad. I love you." The line went dead. For a moment, Jack smiled. He had not smiled in a long time. As soon as the line went dead, the officers brought Jack into a small cell. There was a small cot for him to sleep on, and he lay there. Soon after, he fell asleep. However, the sleep was awaken by the dripping of the sprinklers and the blaring fire alarms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Even The Best Fall Down**

Thoughts raced in Jack's mind as he raced to his feet. Jack could see two men in the distance. They were firing off shots and Jack quickly ducked. They appeared to his cell and Jack was scared.

"Don't be afraid. We're here to free you," said one man. The man opened the cell and Jack stepped out. He kept looking back as the men just stood there. Finally, he ran out of the jail building, which was burning down second by second and ran as far as he could. He stopped at the corner of the street and sat down on the curb, trying to replay the night, but he couldn't. He felt a piece of paper pressed against his chest and discovered there was a note in his pocket. Jack read the note word for word.

_I let you escape Jack. I know you're innocent, however, you know too much to be a free man. You won't know who I am Jack. I know your every move, as far as I'm concerned, you could be in another state, but I'll know where you are Jack, if you were next to me, I know also. Fucking scary eh? If you promise you won't say anything at all about the case you were working on, I'll make sure you are free, but until then, I'll be watching your every move. All odds are against you Jack, tick tock, tick tock._

Jack tried to let the harsh words of the note fall away, but they kept repeating, this one person, knowing his every move? He had to think smart, but who would be on his side? He had to go to Tony Almeida's house.

Michael Cambry hated the early calls. The early calls, such as at 4 in the morning was painful enough. Apparently, some police station burned down with a big federal suspect escaping in the process. He thought to himself of "The Fugitive," the movie with Harrison Ford and scoffed. Was he to be the Tommy Lee Jones? He got out of his car.

"Agent Cambry?" asked the big man in front of the remains of the police station.

"That's me. What's the problem?" asked Michael.

"You've been enlisted to help us find Jack Bauer. It all started here with the burning of the police station and from then on, he could be anywhere," said the officer. Michael thought for a moment.

"Brief me on the current situation," said Michael.

"Well Agent Cambry, we think that Mr. Bauer, a CTU Field Ops Agent, killed Bryan Martin and Ibn Farrah. Now, he's escaped and he probably burned down the police station along with it."

"Is anyone hurt?"

"Yeah, practically everyone working the night shift is dead. Bullet shots we can see."

"Bullet shots you say? I don't think Bauer did the shooting. Someone else might have gotten him out."

"Exactly! But who would?"

"Do you mind taking me to the scene of the crime?"

Jack knew he had one chance, and one chance was the most he'll get. He got up to the door and knocked, a soft tap. Footsteps approached the door. The door swung open and Tony stared at Jack for a moment.

"What do you want Jack?" asked Tony.

"I just need to talk to you for a moment Tony, please," said Jack. Tony stepped out of the way.

"Tony, someone is setting me up," said Jack, trying to keep calm. "Who else knows the mission I was on?"

"The regulars Jack. You, me, Michelle, Ryan. That's it, maybe some heads at Divison, but that's it," said Tony.

"Someone outside knows. I was close. Bryan Martin was a huge clue. He knew what he was going to tell me was big. Tony, I don't know what to do, someone wants me dead for sure, but I don't know anything."

"Jack, I hate to say this to you, but I feel that the only way you can prove your innocence is if you go undercover, but with no backup. It's dangerous Jack, but I see this as the only solution."

"I do too." Jack gave a big sigh. "Promise me that you'll take care of Kim for me okay? Tell her that I'm fine and I'll be back before she knows it."

"Yeah Jack."

"Thank you Tony." Jack headed out for the door. He looked out and felt something vibrating on him. A phone! He had a phone, but how could he not notice that earlier? He slowly picked the phone up.

"Hello?" said Jack.

"Good. Now, being at Almeida's house? Isn't that a pinch too obvious? However, I understand. Now, what you need to know is that the person who wants you dead, is the farthest however closest to you," said the man, his voice highly distorted.

"What the fuck does that mean?" asked Jack.

"It means everything." That was the reply Jack got, and the line went dead. Jack had no idea what the phrase meant. Someone close, but far. That made no sense. He had to find the investigation files and figure out who was involved. Jack walked to the train station. There was a train that was going to leave first thing in the morning. He decided to sit in the men's bathroom until morning. He sat down, and locked the door. It was dirty, but he was on the run. He slowly stooped down, feeling a surge of sadness. His gun fell out of his pocket. It was a big temptation. He picked it up, slowly raised it to his temple and kept his finger on the trigger. His finger trembling, but suddenly, he put it down, and threw it across the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Alone In A Crowd**

With bloodshot eyes, Jack stared at himself in the mirror. People were knocking on the door. It was morning. Jack quickly washed his face and bolted out, hood on. People were jeering behind him, but he paid no heed to them. He filed to the booth, keeping his head down.

"I'd like one ticket to San Francisco, the one leaving in 30 minutes," said Jack.

"Certainly sir," said the woman, and the ticket began printing. Suddenly, Jack realized a flyer behind the woman on the bulletin board. He stared closely and noticed that his picture was attached with big words, saying **FUGITIVE**. Jack quickly took the ticket and left. He went to sit down, with his hood on.

Michael Cambry arrived at CTU. He was greeted by a relatively short man, who seemed to be in his early 20s. He gave Michael a slight smile, and then turned to his desk and sat down.

"You need something dude?" asked the short man.

"Um, yeah. Where's Tony Almeida?" asked Michael.

"Are you Michael Cambry?"

"Yeah." The short man picked up his phone and dialed a few numbers.

"Hey Chloe, it's Kyle. I got Michael Cambry down here, and he wants to see Almeida. Where is he?" Kyle was silent for a moment and then put the phone down. Suddenly a blonde haired woman, about the same height as Kyle, came down to greet Michael. She signaled him to follow her. She walked with a brisk pace and led him to a room, where a man was behind a computer, staring intently at the monitor. At once, he stood up when Chloe and Michael entered.

"Mr. Cambry," said Tony, extending his hand.

"Mr. Almeida, it's a pleasure meeting you," said Michael. Tony signaled for him to sit down, and he did.

"How many I help you today Mr. Cambry?" asked Tony, casually.

"I'm here on behalf of the F.B.I, looking into the arrest of Jack Bauer, one of your agents here at CTU," answered Michael, calmly.

"Well, whatever you need is at your disposal then Mr. Cambry."

"That's good to hear Mr. Almeida. I'd like to start with asking you a few questions first.

"Go ahead."

"Have you seen Mr. Bauer lately?"

"No, I saw him about three days ago, during a mission brief."

"Okay. Do you mind briefing me on the mission he was sent to do?"

"Jack Bauer was infiltrating an illegal arms trade between a small group of people and a major company. Something that has to deal with a trade of big weaponry to terrorists. It's brand new and extremely dangerous. Bryan Martin was an informant. I don't know why Jack would kill him if I can be frank."

Jack only had fifteen more minutes to wait, until he could leave, and at least feel a little more relieved. He bumped shoulders with someone and the man came back at him.

"Want a go at it mate?" said the man. He was a tall, dark figure.

"No," replied Jack, softly. Jack did not want to attract attention.

"What? Speak louder you little b."

"I said no. I'm sorry." The man pushed Jack onto the ground. Jack came back up and punched the man down. The woman that was in the ticket booth came running out, screaming for them to stop. She stopped and stared at Jack, this time, without his hood on, covering his face. It seemed like an eternity. She finally realized who it was. Jack quickly put his hood back on and realized his train was boarding. He ran to the platform as the woman ran back to the booth and called the number. Jack panted. This was going to be harder then he thought.

Michael Cambry was still in Tony Almeida's office until his phone began to ring. He excused himself from the room.

"Cambry," answered Michael.

"Hey, Mike, it's Sarah. Your suspect was spotted at the Santa Ana train station, boarding a train headed to San Francisco," said Sarah.

"Okay, thanks Sarah." Michael walked back to Tony's office and sat down.

"Looks like your boy is heading for San Francisco," said Michael.

"San Francisco?!" asked Tony.

"Sounds familiar to you in anyway?"

"I don't think so, no. There's no one there that can help him. No family or anything."

"Well, check his file again and anyone with association with him. I'm going to San Francisco. I'm gonna need a helicopter." Michael walked out of the office, with Almeida behind him.

"I'm coming with you," said Tony.

"I'm sorry Mr. Almeida, but I'm going to need you to stay here for informational basis," said Michael. Tony stopped as Michael kept progressing to the helicopter pad and boarded the helicopter. As he sat down, he felt the butt of a trigger hit his head, but not that hard. He turned around to face his enemy and he was in a black ski-mask, holding a gun right at his temple.

"Agent Cambry,I need you to tell me everything you know about Jack Bauer and the current case you are assigned on," said the man.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," said Michael. The man took a knife and brought it to Michael's hand.

"I'm going to ask you again Agent Cambry, what do you know about Jack Bauer?"

"Nothing at all, sir."

"What a shame Michael. I would've enjoyed your service with all your fingers intact. The man slowly started to cut at Michael's thumb. He did it slowly so that Michael could feel all the pain. Michael screamed out in excruciating pain. "I can stop anytime you want Michael. All I need to know is where he's heading and what you know so far on the case."

"All I know is he's on a train bound to Northern California or Oregon. Please, that's all I know."

"Michael, you better hope this is all true. I swear to you Mr. Cambry, if what you're telling me is false in any way, I will kill Julie."

"Don't touch her you sick b. She doesn't need to be involved in this!" The man paid no attention and left Cambry on the helipad. Tony rushed out to the helipad to find Cambry on the ground. Two paramedics followed him.

"What happened Cambry?" asked Tony.

"I got attacked by someone and they asked for the whereabouts of Bauer," replied Michael.

"Here, let the paramedics take care of that for you."

"No, I have to get going. Just get me a bandage or something. I need to use one of your cars too Mr. Almeida."

"Fine, hurry up guys." The paramedics quickly got to Cambry's side.

Jack got off the train stops beforehand and was close to a suburban neighborhood. He walked towards a house where he could see a mother and daughter eating. He went behind the house and saw a little shelter that he could squeeze into. Slowly the back door creaked open. Jack saw someone peer out, but he couldn't find the person. Suddenly, a girl popped up before him, with what seemed to be a BB gun.

"Who are you?" asked the girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must have mistaken this house for mine," said Jack calmly. "Let me get out." The girl did not level down the gun.

"No really, what are you doing here?" The mom suddenly came out too. She gave Jack a long look.

"What do you want mister? I saw you from the window. You better tell me now or I will call the cops."

"Please don't. I just need a place to stay. Please. My name is Jack Bauer. I promise, I won't do anything, I'm a CTU field agent and –" Jack was stopped before he could finish.

"Jack Bauer. As in Jack the one that use to surfs and the one that -- . Oh my goodness, come in."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Caught Up In The Moment**

Jack was amazed, although the woman looked familiar, he still hadn't placed who she was or how she knew him, besides being a former surfer. He was gestured to a seat at the kitchen bar, and the woman kindly asked her daughter to go upstairs so that she could talk to him alone. The girl went up slowly, but was cautious and held the BB gun.

"So, Jack Bauer, I never thought I was going to see you again," said the woman. Jack didn't answer, he didn't know how to as a matter of fact. "You look dumbfounded, you don't remember me do you?" Jack gave a slight chuckle and sheepishly nodded his head side to side. "My name is Alyssa and we went to high school together and we even went out for a bit." All of a sudden, the memories started coming back. She was the sweet girl everyone was in love with, but Jack, who was consider one of the bad boys of school, felt he had no chance, until a school dance changed all of that.

"Alyssa, wow, you still look great," said Jack, somewhat stunned and not knowing what to say. Alyssa let out a slight chuckle and gave him a glass of water.

"I hate to tell you this also right now, but she's yours." Jack was stunned. Sure, they went out for two years, but how did that happen? Without him knowing? "I guess you don't remember that night do you?"

"Was it Mikey's party? In the parent's bedroom?"

"Yeah, it was Jack." Jack was quiet for a moment. He suddenly felt bad. He had a daughter, who did indeed look like him and acted the same way, but he was never there.

"Alyssa, why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because Jack, when we broke up, you moved, and the next time I saw you, or even heard from you, was that you got married, so I couldn't have done that."

"You could've atleast let me known so I could help, send money or anything."

"Jack, you know I would never let you do that. We're fine now. So what are you doing out here? All the way up the Bay Area?"

"I'm … Well … it's hard to say cause I'm wanted. I'm a fugitive and I was looking for a place to stay, and I happened to fumble upon your house and …"

"You can stay Jack. But, what is it that you're wanted for? Cause I don't want any trouble here."

"They think I murdered two men and are trying to trace me to a weapons trade."

"And did you do this?"

"Not one bit." Alyssa looked deeply into his eyes, the same on that very night when it happened. "So, what's her name?"

"Katie, or Katherine, but she prefers Katie."

"That's a beautiful name. So, does she know?"

"Unfortunately not. I told her that her dad was killed while in service as a cop." Jack gave a sigh, he couldn't bear to have had a child and not known for so long.

"I'm awfully sorry that I did not even ask or seem to care. I really, feel… stupid."

"Jack, please don't. Forget about it okay? So, where do you want to sleep?"

Michael Cambry looked furiously at the clock and then back to his rear view window. He had lost time and needed to find Bauer before it was too late. Julie was involved now, and he wouldn't let anyone hurt her. A close niece of his whom he cared for as a daughter since her mother past away, and her good for nothing father left her. She was a great girl, only in eighth grade. Michael sighed for he realized how much longer it was going to take him. He had to stop for the night, but he couldn't. He kept driving on. He looked around to see that no one was following him again, as compulsory impulse. He was so fearful, for once. He had never known who Jack Bauer was, and for all he cared he could be innocent. His phone was ringing.

"Cambry," answered Michael.

"Michael, dear buddy, we talk again," said the man.

"Who is this?"

"For now, you can refer to me as Mr. B. Now, I think you've heard from one of my associates earlier, asking for your help. I dearly would hate to see anything happen to Julie, Michael."

"Yeah, neither would I you sick son of a b."

"Now now, Michael, it's quite simple, your job here. You get me Bauer, and you, had no involvement whatsoever."

"That's a load of shit. The government would find out what I did, there's no doubt about it."

"How are you sure on that?"

"Everyone thinks that Bauer is bad, heck, we'll say it's an accident, he found himself no where to go and decided to end it." Michael was silent, he would never betray his country, his morals, his family. "Come on Cambry, it's so simple. Grab Bauer."

"What guarantees that I'll be safe?"

"Oh, it'll happen Michael, don't worry."

"Until I know, I won't say anything."

"Michael, you make me laugh. Well if you don't believe me, you better start getting use to some hot, humid weather." The line went dead. Michael threw his phone down.

CTU was busy with people at their workstations and walking from place to place. Tony put his head on his hand. He let out a big sigh, wondering what to do now. He wanted to go with Agent Cambry, but he couldn't. All he was looking at was Jack's file. Mother was deceased. Father was Phillip and head of BXJ Technologies. One brother, name was Graem. One sister, name was Carol. Wife, Teri, deceased. Daughter, Kim. Operation Nightfall and many various operations. Nothing for him to feel out of place about Jack. Tony decided to do a search on Bryan Martin just as Chloe came in with some information.

"Tony, um, here's the report from the crime scene. Some photos and other info," said Chloe and she went back out. Tony opened the file and saw the pictures of Bryan Martin. He stared closely, and finally something clicked. Bryan Martin was Thomas Ryland. Thomas Ryland was a former F.B.I agent, who was fired three months ago on counts of money laundering and then went to work for BXJ Technologies. Something was clicking here. It was a highly publicized case and he was crucified and humiliated all around. He ran a facial recognition check to make sure he was right, and he sure was. Tony continued reading his file. Ryland became a senior manager on a secret project. Now Tony was going to make a visit to BXJ and even the F.B.I building nearby. Then something caught the corner of his eye. The name Michael Cambry was bolded in the miscellaneous section. "Partner was Michael Cambry. Both have worked on numerous cases of secret cases." Tony sat back down. Was Michael bad just as well? Or did Thomas know too much? Tony flipped open his cell phone.

Michael kept his tired eyes on the road. He jumped up as his phone rang. He reached for his cell phone and answered, irritated.

"Cambry," said Michael.

"Michael, it's Tony. So, when were you gonna plan on telling me on Ryland?" asked Tony.

"What about Ryland? I haven't worked with him since a long time ago."

"Did you know he died?"

"What?! How?! When?!"

"Bryan Martin, was an alias that he used." Michael was silent. Thomas was always a close friend to him. To find he was dead, and probably at the hands of who he was in pursuit of. He felt a sudden rush of anger. "Michael, are you still there? Hello?"

"Yeah, I am. And No, I didn't know he used that alias. Look, Almeida. I know what you might be thinking. I'm not here to avenge anything. Hell, I didn't know anything about his alias until you just told me. However, what I do know is that, three days ago, he wanted to talk to me about something important. I think this may have a connection to why he is dead. He knew something, which got him fired. I know that. Look, see if you can dig up some dirt okay?"

"Yeah, I'm on it Cambry. I'll be in touch with you later."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Go Ahead And Tell Me You'll Leave Again**

_"Please Mr. Bauer, wake up!" yelled a man, tapping Jack. "Please, wake up!" A second man emerged into the room and laughed. _

_"It's no use. Whatever happens, you're going to be dead Bryan so you can just save it," said the man, with a harsh tone. _

_"Please, I won't say anything about the governor or the company trade. I promise. Please let me go." _

_"See Bryan, that's a mistake you made right there. To think you were a F.B.I agent before is ridiculous. You know so much, and you running freely is just, unacceptable if you ask me. All the things you know about the F.B.I that you got fired. Now that's a big deal, and quite frankly, you're too much of a liability." _

_"You – you believe me? About the whole F.B.I thing?" _

_"Of course I do Bryan. See, why would they fire otherwise? I believe every single word of it, and too bad, no one else gets to know anymore. Besides, if you told the story to everyone and people started believing, I'd be out of business." The man took his gun out and shot the man. _

Jack suddenly woke up. He was startled by the weird dream he had. It was of that night. He remembers little information, but vividly what happened afterwards. He got up, and saw the sun slowly coming up, as a signal of a new day. He saw his phone vibrating. He didn't know whether to pick it up or not, but it was Tony, so he decided to pick up his phone.

"Tony?" asked Jack.

"Jack. Thomas Ryland was a former F.B.I agent. He was crucified for bringing up a theory that his bosses were doing some dirty business. And here's the catch, Thomas Ryland's partner is Michael Cambry. I bring that up because Michael Cambry is the agent on your case," said Tony.

"What about the other guy?"

"Well Jack, I think Ibn Farrah doesn't even exist. I mean, I've searched the database over and over again. There's no one named Ibn Farrah and there is not even an alias match.

"The interrogator told me that he was the one who gave the order for Teri to be killed."

"Well Jack. I can't even find a file on this guy, but it seems that Nina Meyers and the Drazens were the only ones behind the attack Jack."

"How can the people identify him as someone who is not even real?"

"Look Jack, I don't know. Whatever it is, it's bigger than the operation you were sent on before. Don't trust anyone. Anyone and everyone can be corrupt. I'll talk to you when I get more information Jack." The line went dead. A million ideas ran through Jack's mind. What was going on? Now an F.B.I agent was hot on his tracks? Where would he go next? Who's really after him? What had he learned? All these questions circled his head. Alyssa came into the room quietly.

"Hey Jack, I head your voice, and thought you were awake. Would you like something to eat?" said Alyssa.

"Oh, sure. I'll be down there in a few minutes," said Jack.

"Okay, I'll leave you a plate." Alyssa left the room. Jack went into the bathroom and washed his face in cold water and looked at himself in the mirror. He started flashbacking again to the night of crime. All the blood drenched on his clothes and police cars' sirens blaring. He shook his head and thought to himself of Kim. Then he went downstairs. There he sat next to Katie, who he could see better now. She was a girl around seventeen, maybe eighteen, years of age and had sandy blonde hair like him. She had blue eyes and was a tall, slender girl. She stared at Jack.

"Mom, what is he still doing here?" asked Katie, with no mind of him being there.

"Now Katie --" Alyssa was cut off.

"Don't tell me he's another one of your boyfriends and then the whole cycle repeats."

"KATIE!"

"It's alright Alyssa. If I shouldn't be here, then I won't stay longer then I should," said Jack cutting in.

"No Jack, please. You are welcomed to stay here as long as you want," said Alyssa. Jack barely ate half of what was on his plate.

"Thank you for breakfast. I was wondering if I can use your computer," said Jack.

"Oh yeah sure, it's in the room next to yours upstairs," replied Alyssa. Jack nodded a thanks and went upstairs.

Michael Cambry passed a gas station and stopped. He went into the market and saw a familiar face. For a moment, he thought he saw Thomas Ryland. However, the man quickly darted out. He rubbed his eyes. He had been out on the road for awhile and now he was at his destination. San Francisco. Then, gun shots began to ring.

Tony Almeida arrived at BJX Technologies. It was a rather large building where Jack's father and brother, Philip and Graem worked at. He approached the front desk, where a pretty, young lady sat there.

"You have an appointment?" asked the lady.

"No, I'm Tony Almeida, I'm with CTU. I'm here to see either Philip or Graem, but both would be much better," said Tony. The lady spoke over her intercom on the phone. She stood up.

"Right this way Mr. Almeida." He followed her into a series of rooms where Philip's office was. Both father and son were present. Tony nodded a thanks to the secretary and she left the room.

"Mr. Almeida," said Philip outstretching a hand for him to shake. Tony shook it and Graem's. "Please, please, sit down." Tony sat down at the chair he motioned too. "So, Mr. Almeida, what business brings you to my office?"

"I wanted to talk to you about a former employee," replied Tony.

"Oh, the late Bryan Martin I assume?"

"Uh, yeah. Um, I need a file on what he did for you."

"Well, Mr. Almeida, I hate to tell you this, but I can't give you that information unless you have a warrant or a signed paper from the President. It is classified information."

"I'm conducting a investigation right now, and it involves your son Jack."

"Jack?! What did he do this time?"

"He's being charged with the murder of Bryan Martin and Ibn Farrah."

"What? Murder? Of two people? Where is he?"

"Well, he escaped from federal custody."

"Do you have any idea where he is?"

"We have strong intelligence that he is at San Francisco."

"Well, Bryan Martin was a supervisor on the current weapon making for the army."

"What kind of a weapon?"

"A new biological weapon. It was only in phase two of development."

"Who else knew about this plan?"

"Of course the board members here at BJX, the Cabinet members, and our other VIPS." This time Graem spoke. Graem was Jack's brother. If you were to ask him, they didn't even look like brothers. Graem was already bald, short, and didn't seem to enjoy any physical activities. Jack on the other hand, one of CTU's best Covert Ops Field Agent, was the complete opposite.

"If you don't mind, can you give me the full list of people?"

"Of course. We'll help CTU all we can."

"Thank you Philip and Graem. I'll be speaking to you guys soon if I have any questions. Thanks for the cooperation." Tony turned around and left the room.

Michael took cover. The bullets skimmed him, but nothing serious. Michael got up, with his gun by his side. He saw no one there, except for the scared customers and store clerk. He noticed on the glass that was broken, there was a message in blood. _Kill Bauer now. Time is running out for Julie._


End file.
